Red Lanterns Vol 1 0
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Bobbie Chase | CoverArtist1 = Miguel Sepulveda | CoverArtist2 = Santiago Arcas | Writer1_1 = Peter Milligan | Penciler1_1 = Ardian Syaf | Inker1_1 = Vicente Cifuentes | Colourist1_1 = Peter Pantazis | Letterer1_1 = Carlos M. Mangual | Editor1_1 = Pat McCallum | Quotation = Pity died in me centuries ago. | Speaker = Atrocitus | StoryTitle1 = Atrocitus: The Second Prophecy | Synopsis1 = The Manhunters standing ground on Ryut, silently observing the planet's inhabitants, but to Trakka, Atrocitus's daughter, the emotionless faces are not quite as devoid as everyone perceives. Claiming that the Manhunters hate them Trakka returns home with her father not long before the Manhunters launch their assault on Sector 666. As the attack unfolds we watch again as Atrocitus' family and everyone else on Ryut is destroyed, but Atrocitus somehow manages to stand as the lone survivor. Some time later Qull and his sister Roixaeume arrive on Ryut along with Orphram and Dal-Xauix and they discover Atrocitus there and, after explaining that they too have survived the onslaught, recruit the tortured soul by convincing him that harnessing his rage for vengeance is better than allowing oneself to be consumed by it. Out of this the Five Inversions are born and wage a war of retribution against the Guardians. Through the conflict the Empire of Tears was created, a three-galaxy wide domain ruled by dark magic, but even though Atrocitus has found a place where he belongs he is driven to be something more, but the rest of the Inversions will not perform a ritual needed to elevate Atrocitus to that level. Seducing Roixaeume, Atrocitus gains from their union the ability of the Blood Prophecy and he uses it along with the blood of a Guardian prisoner he kills to see an image from his future - him reciting what becomes the Red Lantern oath as he stands over the corpses of the rest of the Inversions. As the Guardians emerge victorious over the Five Inversions they are imprisoned on the planet Ysmault, which was their base of operations in the Empire of Tears. During the battle the Guardians have created the Green Lantern Corps and Abin Sur proved to be a major factor in the defeat and capture of the Inversions. Atrocitus manages to break free from his confines, fueled by the memory of his blood prophecy. Killing Roixaeume and then the rest of the Inversions he spills their dark magic tainted blood which empowers him to become the first Red Lantern and he builds the central power battery. Using what's left of their blood Atrocitus gets one more prophecy, the future where he leads the Red Lanterns. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** Locations: * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * For some reason Ryut is spelled with an extra T. * Usually the blood of the Guardians is yellow, but the Guardian killed by Atrocitus for his blood prophecy has red blood. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}